


Three Hearts

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: A small poem about Lacie, Jack and Oz's feelings.





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Pandora Hearts

It’s painful, isn’t it?  
For she loved the world,  
the world which condemned her.  
The world which chained her down,  
she saw beauty in it.  
She loved it and The Core  
and didn’t give up on them.  
Though hated for her eyes,  
eyes as red as blood,  
eyes giving misfortune,  
she loved, didn’t fall in darkness arms.  
Saw the ephemeral beauty of this twisted world  
and showed it to the lonely boy.  
But as all good and bad things come to an end,  
her time ended as well.  
And as chains stabbed her body  
she thought about the pain caused on her beloved brother  
and the lonely feeling of death without him and the lonely boy.  
The black rabbit,  
left alone with the crumbling Abyss,  
wished and wished for her to come back.  
The Core changed without her,  
without her warm smiles  
and happy words of world only she sees,  
and the beautiful Abyss,  
filled with light turned into broken shards of what it once was.  
The only thing he was left with  
were her feelings for the little lonely boy.  
Wanted to give them to him,  
the person she loved,  
loved and told about the beauty of this sinful world.  
Wanted her to return  
and make everything all right again.  
But the little lonely boy she loved,  
loved and cared about,  
loved her more than the world,  
the world she loved,  
the world she made beautiful.  
His love for her so great  
he slowly started to lose himself  
in the emptiness, in the loneliness.  
He was scared  
for she was not here anymore,  
not here and he was alone,  
alone hearing the sound of his heart breaking,  
the sound of something important disappearing.  
His eyes only saw the world’s cruelty  
while she showed him its beauty.  
She was the only thing tying him to this world,  
she was his reason to live  
for he loved her more than anything,  
his love for her so deep  
it slowly became twisted.  
This world she loved, he decided to bring to her.  
To her so she could be happy,  
so she would look at him and smile.  
And while she was chained  
he decided to destroy the chains that hold the world.  
He tried to destroy them and burn the world to ashes  
For she was his world and now she was gone.


End file.
